User talk:Flamefang
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Rennovation Plans page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) 19:12, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey there; you could have just asked me to adopt this instead of going through all the trouble :) I love geopolitical RP, so I'll keep an eye on what you achieve here. If you're looking for ideas, come over to conworld.wikia.com and see what we're doing over there. Good luck! -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 12:51, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Response Though i was was and shall only want to be a moderator (because i have a divided attention with other wikis), if you ever need a temporary admin i'll help. -Oblivion26 I've also found some good blank maps that we could possibly use as a world map. -Oblivion26 Finally Back Well my surprise trip is finally over, here are those blank maps i found: D d world map kirin by kainbloodbane-d2gxvsf.jpg Handpainted fantasy map concept by djekspek-d5d17is.jpg Naked saemyyr by torstan-d4r9cgk.jpg Info Alright, here's some info i have gathered that we could possibly use: *Nobility would always have a castle. What distinguished high nobility (commanders, governors, heirs, etc) from low nobility (distinguished knights, advisers, very rich bourgeois, etc.) is the size of their plot of land and the amount of people on it. So we could have where low nobles own small plots of land (like a fort at the edge of a nation's border) and high nobles would have huge plots (like newly claimed territories of an empire). *Lords would often be above laws, or at least be let off more easily. *Lords can command small militias, and also gain riches through the peasants taxes (Lords would often get a percent of taxes collected for the kingdom). *Higher grade weapons and armor, would also be better trained than most. *If part of a distinguished family, they could have access to things or places normal people cannot go. *Lords would be leaders of guilds, or if not high-ranking members at least. *Lords could potentially be part of a council, royal advisers, or just good friends with the leader/s of the nation. This was all i could find for now, i'll add to it tomorrow. 22:48, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Alright, here's some more stuff: *Lords held administrative and legal powers and could be judges should a situation require it. They were also often considered closer to the gods and considered sacred people. *Lords were often required to lead their men to battle to defend their nation if a situation called for it. *In some governments Lords can veto decisions of the nation's leader, and also intervene and/or convince the leader to rethink a decision. *Lords could be called upon as diplomats, and also and action Lords did outside of an empire was seen as a reflection of the empire itself. *Lords are usually exempt from taxes. *Lords could call upon peasants to follow them as servants (even from other lords lands in some cases as a gift). I'll add more later. Interested Heya Flame, I'm extremely interested in this idea of roleplay, as it is a new concept to me. I was wondering if maybe you would give me a few pages to read to help me get a better idea of where to start with al of the information on the wiki? ~Slayingthehalcyon's Talk Territory Names Hi Flame I added the page here. It has a total of 30 names and I broke them up into 3 groups each with a slight theme. If there's anything else I can help with please tell me. ~Mazsqurad Template Is there like a template that you can show me that has all of the required information necessary to make a nation? Add me on skype maybe? Slayingsamuel <-- Skype name. ~Slayingthehalcyon's Talk Joining? Hey Flame I would love to join, may I ask permission first? 17:27, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Background I need the picture for the background. I don't know if you want to use this one? or if you want me to use a picture of the all the nations without race/color coding on them??? Projects Hey, i'm nearing christmas break, so between my Physics olympiade classes and school starting up, i have about two weeks of absolute free time. So if you need anyting done between now and februari, just message me 21:51, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Hello, I've only just discovered this wiki and I'm pretty excited about eventually playing on it once it is up and running. I've contributed a bit with Additional Territory Names and I'm wondering if, even though I'm new and you've already made great progress, there is anything else I can do to help in its creation. Give me any task and I'll get working. If you want any proof of devotion I can undertake the Admin Contest, or do anything else for that matter. I just want to help with the wiki. Lord Spork (talk) 07:03, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Information I am turning sixteen in three months, thus I am admittedly not the oldest person locatable around this side of the wiki. Hopefully however like you said my age shouldn't be too much of an issue concerning competence and so on. My first true entrance to Wikia came about two years ago in the form of Bionicle Roleplays. Expanding on from there I began investigating The Lords of Creation Wiki which was something that still interests me greatly. To give you a rough idea of its content, you play the role of a god and with a series of other players you create a fantasy world. Unfortunately as the wiki was dead I decided I might begin my own wiki using roughly the same rules (of course giving all credit to The Lords of Creation). Because of lack of interest however I have put that on hold and will begin to actually flesh it out and make it more presentable when I am ready. As for actual skill revolving around wiki editing I understand all the basic concepts but may struggle slightly with any greatly complex matter which I have not experienced in my two years of activity. Concerning prior Roleplaying I hardly know where to begin. Ignoring the years in my life in which I played with dinosaurs in a sandpit and ran around with friends wielding sticks for swords, I have been playing with dice for about five years. This began with Wahammer, Warhammer 40,000 and of course d&d. To this day I am still participating in roleplay games of all shapes and sizes, most of which are done on online forums. I'm not well rehearsed in the former aims and expectations of the wiki so all I can really say is that I wish to aid as much as possible in the construction of an operational world of nations. I suppose all I expect from you is to be steadfast and to continue to work on the wiki. More specifically, I am not sure what needs to be worked on within the wiki itself and am generally not as well informed concerning its construction as perhaps I should be. That may need to be my next port of call. Lord Spork (talk) 08:48, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Message Whenever you're next on just give me a message about what should be done, I'm never far from my computer. Keep in mind however I am only heading to sleep now, so I'll be inactive for atleast the next eight hours. Lord Spork (talk) 13:07, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Progress From where the wiki is at the moment I believe the best course of action would be to flesh out the actual interface/interfaces (or whatever it may be) that would be used to play the game itself. What it could be or what you plan it to be I do not know. You could even speak to your coding friends and see if they can make a tiled map of the map you have already with various tiles acting as the boundaries between separate nations, and the ability to change them when territory is captured and so on. Whatever you intended to be used be it that complex or not would serve excellently at highlighting what must be done to fully form the skeleton of the project. From that point on we simply need to add some flesh and thus have the body of the work done (I do love metaphors). If we can push through and get the game's priorities written and looked over before the rest it (in my opinion at least) would make things simpler just to add the details and customizable nature afterwards. I believe that while the use of players and the masses in general may make things easier in some regards when supervising the game is involved, it also can be a sometimes unreliable source to depend upon. Until a better solution is found the easiest way to do things in my mind would be to have it looked over by admins exclusively and have something like a complaint section to control any unfair acts by admins to players in game. Personally I dislike the overuse of stereotypical fantasy races. They are simply overused; you can hardly go through three books in the fiction sentence of a library without finding something about elves and dwarfs. Even changing a couple of letters in their name could add just a bit of true uniqueness to separate them from the great masses of poor fiction. Okay, perhaps I'm getting ahead of myself. I can write the backstory and general culture of the dwarfs, I just get a bit fed up with the use of their kind all over the web. Like you said however the races here follow a different culture and history to those in other fantasies so perhaps I shouldn't complain. We might need have an actual instant message conversation about what needs to be done to create the main system of play, but until then I'll work on the Dwarfs. Lord Spork (talk) 11:22, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Communication Hello. I think we need to investigate an easier way to communicate, as there is no way to do so over the wiki when we aren't online at the same time. I have written up some ideas and history around the dwarves but I just don't feel they should be shown on the wiki as of yet and you might need to look at what's progressed with them so far. The problem is that it is difficult to make a realistic race which does not interact with others, so a couple of things might need to be changed with humans to sort of agree with what I have written so far... It'll be easier if I can show you. I can post it through User Talk if you want, it might just be a bit long. Lord Spork (talk) 00:30, January 11, 2014 (UTC) For the recood I'm not dead, just incase you thought otherwise. I'm happy to continue working on Nation Roleplay wiki, but you haven't responded to several Skype messages I've sent and I'm not really confident in editing and adding alone on. Is everything still moving? Lord Spork (talk) 06:30, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Well, Skype has a habit of being difficult. I've really just been lost and haven't been sure how to continue. It'd be great then if we can continue after you're through your finals, as I think everything that has been done so far is too much to let slide off into nothingness. Lord Spork (talk) 09:32, May 19, 2014 (UTC)